The day we met
by BeautifulBestseller
Summary: The beginnings of Mike and Harvey's relationship. (Prequel to Sumbit). When Mike smokes weed, Harvey is unable to stop himself from touching Mike in a way he's been resisting for weeks. The story of how they begin to navigate their new dynamic. Spanking. And gay.
1. Chapter 1

**As requested, the beginning part of my story Submit. I have no idea why I started writing it in the middle, but it's quite fun to go back and write the start. Read, review, love you. Ps I can never be bothered to proof read so pls ignore any typos xo**

"Look at me," Harvey's voice had cut through his foggy mind. He had suddenly become hyper aware of the tone of dominance that ran through it. He sounded like an angry dad talking to his teen son. Mike swallowed as Harvey approached him slowly and struggled to look at him. Why was this so hard? They were both men. Equals. Kind of. "You're high," Harvey said, his voice depressingly devoid of emotion. He sounded so empty, like he had suddenly switched off all care for Mike at all. "Get out."

"Harvey," Mike panicked, his breath catching in his throat. _Was this is? What is over? The friendship, the bond? Harvey had so quickly become so important to him, and he'd messed it up. Did harvey mean get out of the office? Or the firm? Or his life?_ Mike wanted to cry. He could feel tears brimming in his eyes, warm and bitter. Louis _made_ him. "You don't understand! Louis…"

Harvey's mind was a mess. He was trying so hard to keep his cold, uncaring exterior up and that damned kid wasn't making it any easier by standing there looking like he was about to cry. If he cried, Harvey didn't know what he would do. He was _so angry_ at the man in front of him, and he couldn't place why it mattered so much. But it did. And he knew one thing for sure. The urge inside him was growing to grab the damned boy and smack some sense into his behind. But, he reminded himself, Mike was not one of his subs. And that wouldn't be professional. He needed to get rid of him so he had time to cool down and think this over.

"Out."

"You're not listening to me!" Mike insisted, his heart thudding. This couldn't be happening.

"Michael," Harvey growled, clenching his teeth together. He turned his back on Mike and walked back towards his desk, as a precaution. A vein pulsed in his forehead. Why couldn't the damn kid _ever_ obey him?

"What? You're being mean!" Mike insisted, the pot making him reckless. He didn't want to leave and spend the whole rest of the day stressing about whether or not Harvey was going to hate him forever. "I tried to ring you but you never picked up so it's your fault because you failed to protect me from Louis and-"

That was it. _You failed to protect me._ How _dare_ the boy stand there and accuse him of that? Harvey would have _killed_ to protect that damn insolent little idiot. Harvey lost all sanity and spun around, crossing the room in seconds. Before he had time to think, he roughly grabbed Mike's forearm, yanked him so he was side on and smacked his upper left thigh _hard_. Mike squeaked, more shocked than hurt.

" _You_ make your own choices," Harvey growled. "Now get out of my office."

Mike practically legged it from the office at that point. Not because he was freaked out. Not because he was planning on filing a sexual harassment case against Harvey. No, it was because at the feeling of Harvey's rough hands on him, his dick had suddenly decided that it wanted to say hello to the world. Shielding his growing bulge with his hands, Mike jogged down the corridor to the men's toilets and threw himself inside, locking the door behind him.

He sank down onto the toilet, and tried to breathe. He was as high as a kite, and now he was horny as well. What the hell was this day turning into? He buried his face in his hands and tried to clear space in his head. It was hard when all he could feel was the throb of his dick, and the sting on his leg where Harvey had smacked him. But _why_ had Harvey smacked him? It was odd. If the man had been angry and wanting to hurt him, he would've punched him. Smacking him seemed so much more...intimate. And kind of embarrassing. But also hot.

Mike groaned. He'd had a hard enough time ignoring his crush on Harvey as it was. Now he had an added thing to fantasise about. That is, if Harvey forgave him and didn't fire him and refuse to speak to him ever again.

-  
Harvey was sat at his desk in a daze. He should not have done. Repeat: he should _not_ have done that. True, the kid deserved it. But also, no. Harvey had always been a dominant man, and the relationships he had been in in the past had involved the concept of discipline, when and if, it was necessary. And with Mike, it always seemed goddamn necessary. But, he reminded himself, he wasn't in a relationship with Mike. He had no right to lay a finger on him, let alone slap him in the office. That had been a step too far.

Harvey didn't get rattled by things, and he wasn't rattled by this. Something told him that Mike wasn't running off to tell anyone. The moment his hand had connected with Mike's leg, he had seen something in Mike's eyes that he was too high to hide. Arousal. Interest. Something _positive_. He hadn't been horrified at any rate.

Harvey had wanted this for a very long time. In fact, since that first day when Mike burst into that interview room, all handsome and boyish and needy. He _needed_ someone to guide him. But Harvey had watched him flirt with Rachel and watched him as all the girls in the office watched him and decided that it was a no go. He got enough out of being Mike's boss, exerting his power over him that way and trying not to resent the sides of the power dynamic he so wanted. Like to fuck him senseless and then cuddle him afterwards. Harvey was a man of control, and self control was one of his strong points. Until today.

He was still struggling to control his anger. Every few seconds he got the urge to barrel through the office, seize Mike and wallop him for smoking weed. But that would be wrong. Even if Mike hadn't been repulsed by the smack, that didn't mean _anything._ Harvey must not get ahead of himself. Most people, he reminded himself, didn't live in that world.

-  
Mike had gone home after he had recovered enough to leave the bathroom without an erection. He knew he was too high to do anything useful and he didn't want to run the risk of bumping into Harvey and seeing the indifferent disgust on his face that he had displayed earlier. So, he went home, got into bed and tried not to cry. He felt like he was losing everything. And the pathetic thing was, he didn't even care about the job. It was Harvey. He didn't want to lose Harvey. They had become so close so fast. Not to mention the fact that the man was gorgeous, and funny and smart. And Mike felt so safe around him. He knew that no matter what happened, Harvey would fix it. Harvey was a safe bet. And Mike had never had a safe bet.

And now, because he was a big _stupid_ idiot, he might have ruined everything.

Harvey had told him to get out. It just kept replaying in his head. _Now get out of my office. Get out of my office._ He had been so angry. He had looked so hurt. Like Mike had betrayed him. Which, Mike knew, he had.

At about ten o'clock, Mike crawled out of bed because the munchies had hit full force from the weed. He dug around in his fridge and extracted last night's leftover pizza, along with some crisps and chocolate bars. He retreated back to his bed, wrapped his duvet around himself and propped himself against the wall to eat.

There was a sudden hammering on his door, loud and insistent. Mike jumped, but carried on sitting where he was. It wouldn't be Grammy at this time, and Grammy couldn't possibly knock that hard. And nobody else knew where he lived. The area he lived in wasn't good. Last week, in the block across from his, people had been robbed by men banging on doors and then beating the people who opened them and stealing their valuables. They still hadn't been caught. So Mike stayed stock still, a slice of pizza hallways to his mouth as he tried to muffle the sound of his breathing.

And then, in a moment of horror, Mike saw the door handle begin to turn and remembered that, in his high and strung out state, he hadn't locked the door. He was frozen in fear, completely unable to move. And that was how he was going to die. In a duvet cocoon, surrounded by food and a slice of pizza stuck halfway to his mouth.

"Mike?"

Harvey's head poked it's way round the door and Mike felt relief coarse through his body. He wasn't going to die.

"You _scared_ me!" Mike accused, allowing the pizza to drop. His hands started to shake as he allowed himself to breathe again. Harvey stepped inside and shut the door before turning to look at him. "I thought I was about to get killed. Answering the door is dangerous at this time. We don't all live in the million dollar district you know.."

"Clearly," Harvey said curtly, his eyes scanning Mike's studio, disgust quite clearly etched on his face.

"Rude," Mike muttered. "What are you doing here? And how do you know where I live?"

"I'm still angry at you," Harvey informed him as he took two steps forwards and looked down, disgruntled, at a pair of boxers Mike had discarded on the floor.

"Er? Why would that mean you would come to my house?"

Mike wondered if he should get up. He felt weird cocooned in his duvet whilst Harvey strode around surveying everything. Harvey, however, apparently satisfied that he had looked at everything with disgust, stalked over to the bed. He shot that a suspicious look, too, and then settled down on the edge of it.

"I needed to tell you that you aren't fired," Harvey replied, trying not to look at Mike directly. Instead, he looked at the cracks in the wall. He wondered if the place had damp and assumed it probably did. He _had_ to get Mike out of there. "Because who knows, if you thought you didn't have a job to go to, you might spend the weekend taking cocaine and falling back into the hole I helped you crawl out of."

The unconcealed anger and disgust in Harvey's tone nearly broke Mike. And the man couldn't even look at him. This was it. They would work together, but that was all. The companionship, the warmth...Mike had ruined everything. Like always. School, college. Dead end jobs. Everything Mike touched, he screwed up. And he always ended up with nothing.

"Harvey, I'm sorry-" Mike began in a pleading tone, his throat constricting with grief.

"What is _that_?" Harvey interrupted, distracted. His face was contorted in horror as he stared at the food in front of Mike. No wonder the boy looked malnourished if he was eating crap like that. The urge to protect Mike rushed through Harvey again and he had to fight himself not to jump in too fast. He needed to do this properly, he needed to find out where he stood. If Mike didn't want looking after, Harvey could hardly force it upon him.

Mike was finding this all too much to deal with. One second, Harvey was mad, the next he was critiquing everything about the way Mike lived. What _was_ going on in his head? Mike didn't have a clue.

"It's...it's a pizza?" Mike said, confusion etched on his face. "You...er...want some?"

"Do...I…" Harvey spluttered, caught off guard for a second. He reached over, picked up the box and deposited it on the dressing table.  
"Have you never eaten pizza before?" Mike muttered, wrapping his arms around his knees for something to do.

"I have eaten _pizza,_ " Harvey sniped. "I haven't eaten undercooked bread smothered in oil and what looks like pig skin."

"Again. We don't all live in the million dollar district," Mike said quietly. He was tired. It had been a bad day. He just wanted Harvey to say his piece, tear him down and leave. Then he could cry the weekend away, and hopefully by Monday have come to terms with the fact that their friendship was shot.

"I pay you plenty," Harvey said, his tone slightly harsh. He hadn't meant it to be, he was just shocked by Mike's lifestyle. He had never imagined it was this bad. He tried to mentally calculate the rent and outgoings, wondering if it was his fault. Maybe he hadn't provided him enough. Maybe he-

"Grammy is expensive," Mike reminded him, resting his head on his knee and peering at Harvey through bleary eyes. Harvey looked very out of place in his apartment. Like an ornament in the middle of a junk shop.

"Not _that_ expensive," Harvey argued, the numbers clicking in his head. Mike definitely had enough money to move out of this hellhole. "You must have money left over. Lots. What are you _doing_ with it?"

"That's a bit of a personal question," Mike snapped, feeling defensive. This conversation was going nowhere that he could understand. Sure, he had messed up big time today. But what right did Harvey have coming over here, uninvited, and criticising everything? And questioning Mike about what he did with _his_ money?

He didn't like the way that Harvey was looking at him. It was too...searching. Like he was trying to get inside Mike's head. And it was kind of working.

"You're saving it," Harvey said slowly, reading the defense on the kids face well. He was an open book, Mike was. No poker face for this kid. "You're saving it, because you're convinced, like always, that you're not going to make it. You want a safety raft, for when this goes wrong, like everything else."

Mike was on his feet before he knew what was happening. He finally snapped. He just wanted to be alone, to cry and sulk and sink. He didn't want Harvey to be sitting on his bed, sneering at the fact that Mike _always_ screwed everything up. Harvey knew why he needed the money. Harvey knew he was a fuck up.

Mike stormed over to the door, and yanked it open. Harvey was still sitting on his bed, looking unperturbed.

"Get out," Mike said, with less conviction that Harvey had managed earlier.

"No."

"Harvey, get out of my flat."

"No."

"Fine," Mike spat. The man was _so_ infuriating. And he looked so handsome in the lamplight and it was so unfair that Mike was such a screw up because Harvey Specter was far too good for someone like him. "I'll go."

And even though he was wearing a baggy t-shirt, sweat pants and no socks, Mike threw himself out of the room. Adrenaline was rushing through him, he felt simultaneously angry and heartbroken. He felt...anchorless. Like he had been cut loose and was spiralling around and couldn't do anything to stop himself. It felt oddly like a dream world. He'd made it down the corridor and was approaching the stairs when a strong arm hooked around his waist and pulled him to a halt.

"Where do you think you're going?" Harvey asked, his voice stern and angry again.

"Get off me," Mike squawked, thrashing around. Harvey's arms tightened around him and he tried not to get mad. He had been infuriated beyond belief when the kid had walked away from him. Nobody walked away from Harvey Specter. Especially not Mike. Especially not if he was walking out into the night in a rough area of town with no shoes on.

Harvey moved his arm up so that it was pressed tightly against Mike's upper chest, and he pulled him roughly back against his chest. Mike was lighter than he thought, and easier to manhandle. Mike, for his part, struggled to breathe as Harvey's body pressed against his back, warm and solid behind him. It made him feel a little less anchorless.

"Stop acting like a child," Harvey growled in his ear in a tone that sent shivers down Mike's spine. "Stop fighting me."

Powerless to resist the steel in the man's tone, and accepting that Harvey was stronger than him, Mike stopped flailing and felt his body sink slightly into Harvey's. Harvey could feel himself beginning to smile. It was so easy to get Mike where he needed him to be. Just a stern voice, and Mike's headspace was his.

"Good boy," he whispered, as they stood there for longer than strictly necessary, Mike breathing heavily and Harvey holding him tightly in place. Mike tried to ignore the intense pleasure he felt, both mentally and erotically, at those words. "We need to talk," Harvey said eventually as he released Mike from his hold and gestured for him to go back down the hallway. Mike looked like he was about to protest, but a look from Harvey was enough to stop him.

Swallowing his pride, he turned and padded back to his flat like a naughty child being sent to his room after a tantrum. He was aware of Harvey following close behind him. When he was inside, Harvey stepped inside too, shut the door behind him and locked it.

"Sit," Harvey said, gesturing to the sofa.

Mike did as he was told. He told himself it was because he just wanted to hear Harvey say his piece so that he could get to bed quicker. But really it was because he was powerless to resist. For some reason, every cell in his body screamed for him to obey Harvey. That was just the kind of man Harvey was. Or, maybe, it was the kind of man Mike was. Mike didn't know, and was too tired to care. Harvey followed him to the sofa and sat, closer to him than he had been expected. Their thighs were almost touching.

"You know, you haven't said the one thing I thought you would," Harvey said, turning his head so he was looking at Mike. He wanted to read his face.

"What thing?" Mike asked, shifting in his seat. His lips felt ridiculously dry.

"I smacked you," Harvey said, very matter of factly, refusing to break Mike's gaze. "You haven't said anything about it."

"I guess I deserved it," Mike said, trying to sound casual. His face flushed red, though, as he remembered his intense arousal.

"You most certainly did," Harvey said quietly, feeling his rage swell slightly. He pushed it down. There would be time to assuage it later. "That being said, it is not something your boss does every day. Did you not find it strange?"

Mike shrugged.

"I...er...it seemed like the kind of thing you would do?" Mike offered, with a shrug. "You're so bossy. And controlling."

"Thanks," Harvey said drily, feeling slightly smug. It _was_ the kind of thing he would do. "Mike. Are you straight?"

And suddenly, Mike's heart was thudding faster than it ever had in his whole life. Harvey. Asking him if he was straight. Was...why would Harvey want to know? Mike had imagined this day ever since the moment he saw the gorgeous man stood there in his three piece suit. Mike had dreamed it, fantasised it, woken up hard about it. Mike wasn't _gay_ , per se. He fancied women, and liked having sex with them. But...they didn't hold him for long. They were like lukewarm water on a hot day. Okay, but not what he _really_ wanted. He'd tried, for Grammy, to find a girl that fit him well enough to settle with. But he just couldn't. He had never been able to love a girl. But he had loved a man. And it had been a kaleidoscope.

"Mike?"

Mike's eyes snapped to Harvey's. He'd been lost in his thoughts. And as Harvey met his gaze, Mike could _see_ it. And he should have seen it before. But he hadn't, for a second, dared to hope. So of course he hadn't looked for it. Because what would Harvey want with him? He was just some rookie stoner kid, who didn't even graduate college.

"No," he managed to croak out. "No, I'm not."

They both sit in silence for a few moments. Harvey can hear Mike's heart thudding in his chest. Afterwards, they could never quite call it as to who moved first. But suddenly, they were kissing. Harvey was quick to dominate the kiss, bringing a rough hand up to grasp the back of Mike's head, the other hand curling tightly around the back of his neck. Mike allowed himself to be kissed, relishing the mint and coffee taste of Harvey and the way the man's hands were rough but made him feel safe.

Harvey broke the kiss off when he thought that his self-control was waning. It would not do to have things barrel on too fast, before they were sure what they both wanted. He could so easily fuck Mike, right here, right now, but he knew that this was too precious to mess up. Mike was too precious.

Mike looked at him, with big blue eyes full of elation and lust, and Harvey swallowed harshly. _Jesus._

"I...er…wow…" Mike mumbled as Harvey shifted slightly away from him. Mike knew what he was doing. Mike, too, sensed that they were standing on the brink of losing control.

"You have no idea," Harvey said slowly, looking Mike straight in the eye. "How long I have wanted to do that."

"One thousand, seven hundred and eighty two hours," Mike replied, his heart fluttering at that statement. And there he had been, trying to conceal his crush, when all along Harvey had felt the same! "That's how long I wanted you to do that."

"The day we met?" Harvey asked, a wry smile dancing across his lips. God, that kid had needed to be taken in hand so bad.

"The day we met," Mike nodded, smiling back.

"We need to talk," Harvey said, ready to say his piece. "About what it is that _you_ want. I want you. I want you in whatever capacity I can have you. But what do _you_ want, Mike? I'm assuming you're bi. I'm not. I don't need open options."

"Sort of...but not really," Mike said quietly, flushing slightly. He'd always been embarrassed by his feelings, always wondered _why_ one attraction was so much more potent that the others. "I...I want to be with...a man. With. You."

Harvey was finding it hard not to smile. For someone with such a brilliant mind, Mike sure was lost for words.

"Good," Harvey said. "I will tell you what I ideally want, but I don't want an answer from you right now. I want you to have time to think, process and test the idea out to see if that is what you want. Okay?"

Mike nodded his agreement. His fingers were trying to work a hole in his sweats as he pulled at loose threads nervously. Harvey's hand touched his, stilling his fingers. It felt so good, to have his hands so gently on Mike's.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I like to be in charge," Harvey said with a wry grin. He began subconsciously tracing circles on the back of Mike's hand, both to reassure the boy and himself. "That translates into my relationships. Typically, I engage in dom and sub relationships, where I'm the dom. It's not the kind of thing where I control your life and you're some kind of a slave. It's more like...I want to look after you. You are mine and I want you to know that. If I tell you something, you do it. And obviously it's not things like do the cleaning, or take out the rubbish. Like I said, it's not a slave thing. It's just a...power thing. If you're mine, I need to know that you will obey me and that you will do as I say. If you don't, I punish you. If you do, you'll like the results. And if, at any point, you're not comfortable with something, all you have to do is tell me. The most important thing to me is looking after my sub. That's all that matters."

Mike was feeling a whole cacophony of emotions. The strongest was jealousy. He didn't like the idea that other people had been Harvey's in that way. That Harvey had referred to someone else as _his_ , that Harvey had found looking after someone else _the most important thing_. He was also feeling aroused. The idea of belonging to Harvey was kind of hot. And the word punishment sent a thrill down his spine. But also, it was confusing. What if he didn't like being bossed around? Although, Harvey did that anyway, thinking about it. But what if-

"Mike, don't think about it now," Harvey said, stilling the thoughts in his head by putting a gentle hand on his cheek. "I want you to consider it properly. I'm not forcing anything. I want to be with you, anyway. Whatever you choose. To be with you, I would forgo that side of the relationship. Really, I would. But I think that you need to think about it, because I think that it's the kind of relationship that would benefit you. Take today for example. If you'd known that you would have to come home and face me, do you think you would have made the same bad choices?"

Mike bit his lip and shook his head slowly, the shame for his actions rising up again. Still, though, he reassured himself. At least he hadn't lost Harvey. That had been the worst part of it all. Thinking he had lost Harvey.

"Okay, so think about it," Harvey said softly. "You have as long as you want. We can talk all you like. But for now...I want to deal with what happened today."

"I _am_ really sorry…" Mike broke out, perturbed by the sudden edge in Harvey's voice.

"I think you probably are," Harvey said slowly. "But that doesn't change anything. You did what you always do, and took the easy option. There were a million other things you could have done, but you didn't. For one thing, I _told_ you that your drug test would be clean. You didn't believe me. If you'd believed in me a little more, you would have been able to tell Louis to shove off. You could also have called Donna, because you know she is always able to get a hold of me. But you didn't _want_ to, did you? Part of you wanted to do it, didn't you? Louis just dangled it in front of you."

"I…" Mike coughed. His cheeks were burning and he felt like a chastised child. And it was true. He hadn't fought very hard to get out of it. He missed weed. It made him feel a little less...strung out.

"We had a deal," Harvey said, his voice brittle. "And you disobeyed me. I didn't make that rule up for fun, Mike. I know what drugs can do to a person. I know what they did to you. They kept you, stuck in this box, wasting away your brilliant mind. You were ruining yourself, Mike, and every time you slip, you're doing it more. You aren't in the same place anymore. You're not a bike courier. You can't just slip anymore. You'll lose everything. _That's_ why I said no more weed. Not because I'm boring."

Mike didn't have a response to that. His ears were burning, and his face was burning, and he just wanted a hole in the floor to open up and swallow him whole.

"I am furious," Harvey continued. "I risked everything because I wanted to give you a way back into the world where you belong. I put my job on the line every day for _you_ , because I want _you_ to achieve everything that you can. And yet - I want it more than you. You need to buck your ideas up, kid."

"I know," Mike mumbled, because he felt like Harvey wanted him to say something. "I'm so sorry. I - I just...messed up."

"Yes, you did," Harvey said tightly. "Now. I know what I said, and I know I said you could have time to think about the dimensions our relationship might take. That being said, this issue is separate from that and needs to be dealt with. I need to make sure that you never do that again. I need to make sure you _know_ how strongly I feel about you making the right choices. And this is separate from our relationship. As your boss, as your _friend_ , I need to know that you're not going to smoke weed again. So. I'm going to punish you."

He didn't phrase it as a question, because he could tell that Mike was in overload with everything that was happening. If he gave him an option, Mike would spend the whole night panicking about what the right choice would be. And, if he gave him an option, Mike might decide no and then Harvey would struggle to move past what Mike had done. If he had been punished for it, Harvey would be able to move on. If he hadn't, he would struggle to forgive him. And he didn't want Mike to think he could get away with smoking weed around him, whether that was as his boss, friend or...something more.

Mike had been somewhat expecting this from the moment Harvey had smacked him in his office. It seemed the logical conclusion. And for his part, Mike was wracked with guilt and if getting punished could make it go away, he was game. He just felt so awful. He felt like he had betrayed Harvey, like he had let him down after everything the man had done for him. He would do his penance, if it earnt him forgiveness.

He nodded, swallowing

"Okay," he said, sounding more convinced than he felt. "Yeah. Okay."

"Would you be happy to relocate?" Harvey asked, with another disparaging glance around the flat. "I'm sure you won't want to be alone when I'm through with you, and there is no way in _hell_ I am sleeping here. I might get bed bugs. Or diptheria."

"I don't have bed bugs," Mike grumbled, but he agreed. Something told him that Harvey would throw a nuclear level tantrum if he had to sleep at Mike's.

-

In the car on the way to Harvey's, Harvey told Mike that he was going to be spanked, and that he could safe word (they had agreed on diptheria) out if he needed to. But Harvey had been clear. The safe word was only to be used if Mike felt like Harvey was being too hard on him.

"You'll want to say it after the first few slaps," Harvey informed him, with a devilish grin. "But it's not going to help if you do that. You need to accept, in your mind, that however much it hurts, you deserve it. The safe word is precautionary. I don't expect you to use it, because I know what is and isn't too much."

-

And that is the story of how Mike found himself at Harvey's apartment, standing in front of him as the man lectured him like a small child. By the time the lecture was over, Mike was practically on the verge of tears. But he had decided that he wasn't going to cry. However much it hurt, he wasn't going to cry. He was going to take it like a man, to show Harvey he was brave and sorry for what he had done.

Harvey could tell that the boy felt awful for his actions. He was stood in front of him with his hands clasped together, his head bent dejectedly and eyes that looked suspiciously watery. Tiredly, Harvey wished they could skip out this bit and move to the bed where he could cuddle the little monster until everything felt better. But he couldn't. He felt too strongly about this. Whether Mike opted for the dom sub relationship or not, this weed thing could never happen again. He needed to make an impression that would last.

He reached out and wrapped his fingers around Mike's wrist, lightly tugging him until the boy was right by his needs. Wordlessly, he gestured. Mike baulked, but then slowly bent forwards and allowed Harvey to guide him over his knee. Harvey made sure that his body was rested on the sofa and reached behind his, pushing Mike a pillow to wrap his arms around.

"Do I need to recap what we're doing here?" Harvey asked, his tone gentler than it had been before, trying to reassure the boy slightly.

"No sir," Mike whispered, burying his face in the cushion. The sir didn't sound foreign to either of them. It fit. "I smoked pot when I promised you I wouldn't. It's bad for me and it can ruin my life, and I should have done as you asked."

Harvey felt an extreme swell of pride for Mike's answer. He hadn't asked for an explanation, but Mike had given one, willingly admitting his wrongs. He rewarded the boy by stroking his fingers through his hair, as reluctant to get started as Mike was for him to start.

He stroked for a few more moments, then, determined to get it over with, steeled himself and removed his hand. He placed it on Mike's bottom and tried not to think about the fact that he was finally getting to touch the ass he'd been admiring for so many weeks. There would be time for _touching_ later. Right now, it just needed roasting.

Harvey drew his hand back and brought it down sharply against Mike's ass. Mike jerked slightly and squeaked into the pillow, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. That had _hurt._ More than he had been expecting. Harvey's hand was hard. But on the other hand, Harvey's thighs were warm and muscular underneath him and Mike quite liked that. He was both loving and hating his position. And he moved a little more towards the hating side as Harvey smacked him again...and again.

Harvey began to bring his hand down in a steady rhythm, covering the whole of Mike's sweat pant clad butt with hard spanks. Mike was doing well, staying quite still over his lap and whimpering quietly to himself. Usually, Harvey would lecture during a spanking. But today he opted for silence. If he was right, this was Mike's first spanking, and it would be an overwhelming enough experience as it was. For now, the spanks could do the talking.

Harvey delivered a good thirty solid smacks to his rear end before Mike began rethinking his resolve not to cry. He didn't know what he had been expecting, but it wasn't this. His ass was literally _on fire. All_ of it hurt. It was like...burning your hand on a hot drink, over and over and over again. And he felt ashamed, and embarrassed, and annoyed with himself. And _fuck_ it hurt.  
Mike blinked away the tears and tried to breathe.

Breathing became a lot harder when, unannounced, Harvey hooked his fingers into the waistband of Mike's sweats and yanked them down to his knees. Mike baulked, and put his hand on Harvey's knee to try and push himself up.

"No!" he protested as Harvey grabbed his wrist and pushed it away so he couldn't get up. With his other hand, he grabbed Mike's black boxers and did the same. Mike suddenly felt exposed. And a tiny bit horny. "Harvey!"

"Do you deserve this spanking, Mike?" Harvey asked smoothly, his thoughts clouded. Mike's ass looked good in trousers, but _fuck_ did it look naked. Naked, with the Harvey's handprints all over it. It was so...round. Mike was so skinny, but his ass hadn't got the memo. Harvey shut his eyes and tried to focus.

"Y...yes…" Mike mumbled begrudgingly. This was not the way he had fantasised Harvey first seeing his ass. And he was sure that Harvey's hand was going to hurt _so much more_ on bare skin.

"Then let's get this over with," Harvey said, running his hand across the warm skin. Mike's ass was only a light shade of pink, but Harvey was nearly done. He knew that limits needed to be worked on. If he went too hard, Mike wouldn't be able to cope. The act of the spanking itself would be enough to warn Mike off future behaviours, he was sure. He could tell by the tone of the man's voice and the hunch in his shoulders that the embarrassment of being across someone's knee was deterrent enough. "You're doing so well, Mike. So well. I'm proud of you."

Mike felt a swell of happiness at those words, which was dispelled as soon as Harvey's hand came crashing down on his unprotected backside. It _hurt_ so much more than it had with trousers on. It was like he was being hit by a bus. Or something like that.

Harvey delivered ten firm and stinging swats to each of Mike's cheeks in quick succession, and the burn was too much. Tears leaked out of the sides of Mike's eyes and he bucked a little, crying out. Harvey put his spare hand on the small of Mike's back, to reassure him and to keep him down.

"Ah...please...Harvey...please…" Mike choked out as Harvey began to smack the area of his ass where his butt met thigh and the skin was tender. The smacks were almost unbearable.

"No point begging," Harvey said, trying to maintain his stern demeanor even though the kid's teary voice nearly broke him. This was unusual for him. He'd been able to spank everyone else in his life without feeling a hint of emotion. With Mike, it was tidal waves. "I'll keep going until I know you've been punished enough."

Mike buried his face fully into the pillow and held on tightly as Harvey began to deliver the hardest swats yet to the tender area. Mike screwed his hands up into fists so tightly he thought he might break his fingers, trying not to beg again as the smacks became faster. Harvey peppered Mike's whole backside with swats, a lot lighter than he could have done, watching as it deepened to a more reddish pink. Harvey could feel Mike's semi pressing against his thigh and tried not to think on it. Tonight was not the night.

He raised his hand and brought it down as hard as he could, causing Mike to yelp and throw his head back in surprise. Harvey finished with four more punishing swats and then brought his hand back down to rest on Mike's butt. The skin was warm to touch, and Harvey knew his point had been made.

He allowed Mike to lay across his lap and cry himself out. He rubbed small circles on his back as he cried, and used the other hand to stroke his hair. And Mike, for his part, felt ridiculous. He was a grown man who had just been spanked like a baby. His butt _stang,_ he was crying and...he felt strangely safe. Harvey's hands on him were gentle now, comforting. He felt like he was cared for. Looked after. Like he was anchored again. Oddly, given his position, he was at peace. He hadn't felt like that in as long as he could remember.

When he sensed that Mike had calmed down, Harvey gently pulled the man's boxers back over his pink backside, but pushed the sweatpants down fully so Mike could pull his legs out of them. Then he used his hands to guide Mike up and into his arms. Mike buried his face against Harvey's neck and Harvey inhaled the scent of him, smiling at the boy's messy hair tickled his ear.

"I'm really sorry, Harvey," Mike mumbled in his ear. He suddenly felt uncontrollably sleepy. All the crying and wriggling had quite taken it out of him. And it had been a long day. "Really sorry. I am."

"I know, kid," Harvey said, his voice gentle as he gave Mike a squeeze. "You are forgiven. But if you do it again, so help me."

"So will not help you," Mike whispered, shutting his eyes. Sensing the kid was seconds from dropping, Harvey stood slowly, pulling Mike up with him. He walked him through to the bedroom, and stopped at the edge of the bed.

"Crawl in," Harvey instructed gently, reaching around Mike and pulling the covers back. "You'll need to sleep on your stomach."

"Yes, stomach," Mike agreed, crawling across the bed and lying down on the far side. He stretched a hand out and patted the space next to him.

"I should sleep on the sofa," Harvey said, but he wasn't convicted. He didn't really see why he should. They had kissed after all. And it wasn't like he was going to jump Mike in the middle of the night. He just wanted to be close to him.

"No," Mike whined, too tired to open his eyes. "You just beat me. The least...you can do...is cuddle me...What kind of...sadist are you?"

Trying to contain a chuckle, and relieved at the fact that Mike clearly still wanted him despite the punishment, Harvey peeled his suit off and changed into a fresh pair of boxers. He slid into bed next to Mike, who wriggled like a worm until he was pressed right up against Harvey. He was lying on his side, and threw an arm over Harvey's body. Grinning, a powerful sensation of happiness blooming in his chest, Harvey tucked his arm around Mike, pulling the boy even more tightly against his side.

"Night night," Harvey whispered.

"I brought the bed bugs with me," Mike whispered back. "They were on my clothes."

Harvey rolled his eyes. The kid never missed an opportunity to wind him up.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike felt like he was living in some kind of dream world. He had woken up next to _Harvey Specter._ Harvey was spooning him, his arm tucked around Mike, pulling him against his broad chest. His hand was pressed against Mike's chest, a warm and welcome pressure. How had this happened? How was it possible that Harvey wanted him? Mike smiled, tried to ignore the twinges in his butt, and shut his eyes again. He was going to make the most of this. He was sure that in the next few days, he would be agonising over the decision Harvey needed to make. For now, though, being next to Harvey was enough to keep him calm and tethered. He could think about it later.

**

And he did think about it. He thought about it _a lot._ He thought about it when he was sat in his cubicle at work. He thought about it with every footstep he took around the building. He thought about it when he was photocopying, when he was eating, when he was drinking. Every time he saw Harvey, he thought about it.

He couldn't decide what he wanted. One part of him was desperately drawn to the idea of Harvey being his dom. He was ridiculously turned on by the idea of submission and power play, he always had been. But he wasn't so sure how it translated into real life and discipline. He thought there would be the potential for him to feel trapped, or confined, if he knew every wrong footstep would earn him an embarrassing punishment. But then on the other hand, Mike was more than aware that he had the potential to make life ruining mistakes precisely _because_ he had no restraint. He'd done it plenty before he met Harvey and he was sure, left to it, he would do it again. He just couldn't decide if it was a big enough reason to sacrifice some of his autonomy to someone else. Even if that someone else _was_ Harvey.

To be fair to Harvey, he didn't push Mike in the slightest. He told him that first morning, over a breakfast of fresh croissants and coffee, that Mike had as long as he needed to make a decision. At work, they somehow managed to retain the dynamic they had always had. Mike put it down to the fact that they, without the other realising, had been flirting all along, so, apart from the fact that they had kissed, nothing had changed. They spent most evenings together, other than when Mike went to see Grammy. It was always at Harvey's, because Harvey refused to come to Mike's again. Not that Mike was complaining. Harvey's TV was way better than his, his DVD collection was far superior and he ordered way more expensive takeout.

It wasn't strange, or awkward, at all. They had been so close already that the transition into _coupley_ was barely there. All it meant was that they got to kiss each other, and Mike got to lay on Harvey whilst they watched movies. They still had the same conversations, the same laughter, the same _Harvey and Mike_ moments. Mike could see himself with Harvey his whole life. Just in what capacity, he couldn't decide.

They didn't have sex. They nearly did, a couple of times, but Harvey had always stopped, with both of them topless and panting. It had been hard for him to stop, but he knew that Mike needed to make his decision with a completely clear and objective mind. Sex always made things messier, and more complicated. So as much as he wanted the man, and as much as it was killing both of them to exercise such restraint, they didn't have sex.

He knew that he didn't need to bring the topic up. He knew that Mike would bring it up when he was good and ready. So he watched, and he waited. And he struggled not to let himself full wholly and completely in love. Being around Mike for most of the time made that difficult. He was so funny, and so quick witted and so goddamn _smart._ He could outtalk Harvey by a mile, and always had some stupid fact to share. And he always shared them with the most overexcited look on his face, like he was a four year old discovering candy for the first time. When he slept, he looked about four, with his ruffled hair and soft, sleep skin. With each passing day, the urge to protect this funny, fragile, half formed man grew within Harvey and it was all he could do to keep allowing Mike his freedom to choose. The more he saw him, the more he loved him, and the more he wanted to protect him.

That is, until the night he went AWOL and then the next morning, Harvey had to pick him up from Unger and Macy. Then, he just wanted to kill him.

**

Mike shifted on the cold metal chair that the security guard had dumped him in about two hours ago. A glance at his watch told him that it was 3am. On the one hand, he now had proof that Dreibach wasn't operating above board. On the other, he had been caught and there was going to be hell to pay. For one thing, his phone was dead so he hadn't even been able to let Harvey know where he was. And they didn't go an evening without seeing each other now, let alone one without any contact. If he knew Harvey at all, the man would be going mental. He wouldn't be asleep, Mike knew that much. He was probably pacing.

Mike knew he was in trouble. He knew that having help for the case wasn't going to save him. At some point, whether the security guard called the police or let him go, he was going to have to face the music with Harvey.

That night, slumped on the hard metal chair, Mike finished thinking. In his head, to stave off boredom, and in anticipation of the conversation he knew was to come, he made a list of pros and cons of living life with a dominant Harvey. It hadn't taken Mike long to come to the conclusion that he basically already lived that life, and loved it. Harvey told him what to do, he did it. Harvey ordered the food, knowing what Mike wanted even before he did. Harvey decided what they were going to do, aware that Mike could never make decisions. Harvey was always the one holding Mike, cradling him, having his head on his lap, naturally falling into the comforting, dominant role. And Mike fit around it so well. He _liked_ being held, he _liked_ being told how things were going to be, he _liked_ knowing that no matter what, Harvey had everything under control. Mike had never felt so calm as he did in those days he spent with Harvey.

The only con was that he wasn't sure he would like the constant pressure to behave. Or being spanked. But that con countered by the pro that he needed that pressure. Clearly. Otherwise he wouldn't have thought it was a brilliant idea to break into another law firm in the middle of the night. So, realistically, Mike decided, there was nothing he wanted, or needed, more than for Harvey to take control.

His decision made the wait for morning all the more difficult. Because he knew, that when morning came, the day it brought with it was going to be long and painful.

**  
Across town, in his big empty bed, Harvey was trying to control his temper. He shut his eyes and tried the stupid breathing technique Donna _insisted_ could cure any negative emotion. It wasn't working. Harvey had been worried sick. He knew that Mike was going to the Harvard Club to show his face and add to his cover story. But when it got to 11, or so, and Mike hadn't come back or returned any of his calls, Harvey had got worried. He had driven over there, to find the boring men and women engaged in their boring conversations and no Mike to be seen. The man on the door told him that had let his associate in hours ago, but that he was sure the man had left after only about forty minutes or so.

Harvey wholeheartedly trusted Mike in terms of loyalty. He was sure that there was no way on earth that the boy was cheating on him, or whatever. He saw the way Mike looked at him. It was the same way he looked at Mike. Like he was discovering a new world for the first time. Like he was a new wonder of the world. In that disgustingly soppy way people look at each other when they know they've got someone special. So he had no worries on that front.

Instead, he paced the darkening streets frantically, looking for signs of Mike slumped against the wall. He was imagining a mugging gone wrong. He could so imagine Mike refusing to hand over his wallet, and getting stabbed for it. And even though this thing was so new, and so recent, Harvey wasn't so sure he could cope in a world without Mike. Even in his wound up state, Harvey couldn't help but smile. How one earth had the unsophisticated, haphazard boy managed to ensnare him so tightly?

His smile turned to a stern grimace as his eyes continued to search for slumped bodies. When he'd walked in every possible direction that Mike could have gone from the Harvard club, he called the hospital. But he wasn't there, either. He called the office, but only Jessica was there. Out of options, he had gone to the flea infested place Mike called home, but no amount of banging and shouting veiled threat through the door produced a response. Mike wasn't there.

Out of options, Harvey returned home and spent a good two hours pacing up and down, his phone clutched tightly in his hand as he made call after call. None of them went through. Finally, when he was probably, maybe considering calling the police (he couldn't bring himself to admit that was what he was going to do, Harvey Specter was _not_ a drama queen) he received a call. A security guard. From Dreibach's bloody law firm. They had Mike, the security guard explained. That goddamn boy. Harvey's first overpowering instinct had been to get back in his car, drive down there, grab Mike and show him exactly what he thought of his actions.

But, through the anger, rational Harvey held him back. When he dealt with the situation, he needed to be calm. There was no use doing anything when he was angry. He could only go in like a bull in a china shop, probably frighten Mike and do something he would regret. He needed to be calm. So, he told the security guard that he thought it would be a good idea for Mike to spend the night there, just to teach him a lesson. The guard agreed, with amusement in his tone. After he had hung up, Harvey felt a twist of guilt. He didn't really relish the idea of Mike, scared and alone and probably freezing cold. But then again, it was probably better for Mike to be there than it would be if Harvey couldn't get a handle on his anger. And the kid _so deserved it._ But still. He wished, more than anything, that Mike was lying next to him instead of across town.

**

When Mike saw Harvey, he could have cried. He hadn't slept _at all._ It had been impossible. He had been too full of nervous anticipation, and it was too cold. And, embarrassingly, he missed Harvey. He wasn't sure what was happening to him. He had always been so independent, and able to stay relatively emotionally detached during relationships. And yet, there he was, unable to sleep because he was pining to be spooned and held by the man who probably wanted to kill him.

As Harvey walked towards him, having dealt with the security guard, that thought was affirmed. Even Harvey's walk was _angry,_ his steps quicker and louder than normal. His eyes were fixed firmly on Mike, a dark fury brewing in them.

"Get up," he said when he reached Mike. "Let's go."

"Har-"

"Don't."

Mike swallowed and dropped his head, shuffling after Harvey as the man strode purposefully towards the doors. Harvey wanted to grab him in a hug, and throttle him, at the same time. He had looked so pitiful, slumped in that chair with eye bags big enough to go shopping with. But also, _why the hell was he so stupid?_

It was hard for Mike to keep up with Harvey as he powered down the street, and he was half jogging by the time they reached the car. Harvey pulled the door open and gestured for Mike to get in. Mike didn't look at him, keeping his eyes nervously on the ground as he slipped in the car. He was scared to look at him in case the man looked _too_ mad. Part of Mike was suddenly worrying that maybe Harvey would decide that he was more trouble than he was worth. First the weed thing, now this. What could Harvey possibly get out of a relationship with such a mess of a person? Harvey would be able to get anyone he wanted. Someone who wouldn't get high, break into law firms and live in the poor district of town. Someone more befitting of him.

Mike noted that that partition was up, blocking Ray out. He didn't know what the meant. Harvey slipped in next to him, moments later and then they were away. Mike was trying to figure out how many energy drinks it was going to take to get through the day, when Harvey spoke, cutting through his jumbled, sleep deprived thoughts.

"We're dropping you off at mine on the way to the office," Harvey said, his tone clipped and curt. He had tried to stay silent, but Mike looked so dejected. "You would be a liability in the office today. You need to sleep."

"W...why yours?" Mike asked, his voice painfully insecure. Harvey tried not to let it melt him. He was angry, he reminded himself. Mike had been stupid.

"We've already discussed the health hazards of your place," Harvey said casually, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah but...aren't you...sick of me?" Mike managed to ask. His eyes were fixed firmly on his feet, totally unable to look at Harvey out of fear that the man would confirm his fears.

Harvey's protective streak swelled inside him, overcoming his anger. He reached a hand out and placed it gently under Mike's chin, forcing the reluctant boy to look at him. He met his eyes, and Mike's were watery, like he was about to cry. Harvey ran his thumb along the boy's cheek, hoping to convey tenderness even in his anger.

"Mike," he said, in probably the gentlest voice he had ever used in his life. "I know who you are. I know that you make mistakes. I've seen it plenty, already, remember? I haven't walked into this blind. I know what I'm getting myself into. I could never be sick of you. Angry with you, sure. Absolutely flaming _furious_ with you, sure. But not sick of you."

"Great," Mike said, smiling weakly. Harvey suppressed his urge to grin at how Mike could make humour even in the worst situation. Just one of the reasons he loved him. Harvey moved his hand from Mike's face and took his hand in his, interlocking their fingers. It was good just to have him close again, after the night apart, and all of the worry Harvey had experienced. "Harvey, I am really sorry."

"We'll discuss it later, Mike," Harvey said slowly. "I need to be able to focus on work, so it's best not to rile me up again."

"Right, sorry," Mike said, swallowing. And then, because it had been eating him alive all night and he didn't think he could go all day with Harvey at work. "I...uh...I've made...I know what I want."

Harvey tried not to let his body stiffen up at those words. He felt a sense of dramatic disappointment seep through his bones. Mike was going to reject him. Mike didn't want what he wanted. What he kind of _needed._ Of course Mike had decided he didn't want that life. He had spent all night locked in a law firm, considering what might happen to him at Harvey's hands when he got out. Harvey tried to control himself, to school his expression. As much as needed to be dominant to feel complete, as much as he wanted to look after and protect Mike, he would sacrifice those things just to be with the man. For the first time, someone else mattered far more to Harvey than he did to himself.

Mike cast his eyes sideways, trying to read Harvey, but the man's face was unreadable. And he didn't say a word.

"I...so...er...I decided that...like...what you want...I want," Mike said, trying to sound more confident than he felt. Admitting this was embarrassing. And then, it all came flooding out. All of the jumbled thoughts, finally making sense to him as Mike solidified his choice. "I just...you make me feel safe. I just wanted you, the whole night I was there. I knew the moment I had you, I would feel safe. And I need you. To stop me doing things like this. I just… I don't think. I don't have any boundaries. I...messed up my life left to my own devices. I really need what you can give me. And I want...that. I want you, like that. I was thinking, it's not that different, is it? To what we have already? I want it. I do. I know I do. I was just...scared. But now I'm not. I was scared without you. I was scared that my own stupid choices would make me lose you."

Harvey, for his part, basically had whip lash. He'd gone from sinking, bone crushing disappointment, to soaring ecstasy. Everything was going to be perfect, he could feel it. Him and Mike had the potential to make the best, strongest relationship either of them had ever been in. And there, sat in front of him, the most beautiful, perfect boy was telling him how much he wanted and needed him. Throwing caution to the wind, and pushing his annoyance aside momentarily, he leaned in to Mike.

"You are _never_ going to lose me," he said roughly, his voice betraying far too much emotion. He crushed their lips together, his hand travelling to the back of Mike's neck, to hold him tightly. Mike melted into the kiss, his head a swirling ball of happiness and horniess and exhaustion. He hadn't been kissed like that, ever. And he'd thought Harvey had been a good kisser before. But this was different. This was _Harvey_ as Harvey was best. Hot, and heavy, and fully in control.

And then, disappointingly, the car pulled to a stop outside the apartment, and Harvey broke his lips away, leaving Mike aching for more.

Mike was expecting to just get out of the car and make his own way upstairs, but Harvey got out too. They headed towards the building in silence, Mike trying to ignore his semi and Harvey trying to shake his head out of this sudden happy daze he was in. He wasn't going to get _any_ work done if he didn't come down from this high.

When they were inside, he put a hand on the small of Mike's back and guided the man into the bedroom. He was clearly ready to drop, yawning every few seconds and blinking too much just to keep his eyes open. Harvey got him his oversized t-shirt and sweatpants as Mike stripped out of his now very crinkled suit. Mike changed quickly, Harvey's eyes on him the whole time. When he was done, he looked adorable with his big shirt and rumpled hair. It was all Harvey could do to stop himself calling in sick.

He patted the bed and Mike got in, letting Harvey tuck the covers around him. He placed a gentle kiss to Mike's forehead, and smoothed his hair back.

"Rest up, princess," he smirked as Mike's eyes fluttered again.

"Shut up," Mike mumbled. "Did you know I was there all night?"

"Mostly," Harvey said with a maniacal grin. "Thought it would teach you a lesson."

"M'did," Mike muttered. "Taught me that I missed you."

"How disgusting," Harvey joked, as the man's eyes fully closed. He couldn't help but feel ecstatic that Mike's feelings so closely mirrored his own. "Sleep well. I'll see you when i get back from work, okay?"

Mike nodded slowly.

"Are you gonna sp...punish me?" he asked, his voice barely audible as he began dropping off.

"I think you know the answer to that. I think you knew when you told me you wanted the kind of relationship I want," Harvey said curtly as he stood up and pulled the covers further up over Mike. "We'll deal with that all later. Just sleep now."

"Mmm," Mike agreed, already gone. With a soft smile, Harvey dragged himself away.

**  
When Mike woke up, several hours later, it was basically already dinner time. He stretched, rolled out of bed and went to get in the shower. As he washed himself, he thought about his decision. He, for once in his life, was actually completely certain about something. The idea that Harvey would be there for him no matter what was incredibly comforting. However much he screwed up, because of the nature of his relationship, there would always be forgiveness through retribution. And Harvey would help him to better himself. And also, Harvey would look after him. That was the best bit. He couldn't wait for that bit. True, Grammy had done her best. But she had been a grandma, not a parent. Her love was soft, and tender, but it wasn't the same iron streak of protectiveness that Mike sensed in Harvey. That was the kind of love Mike needed. The kind where he felt like he was the only thing that mattered to someone. The kind that gave him a safe place to land.

After his shower, he set about cooking some dinner. Harvey had text to say he was on his way back, and, although he knew that he had royally screwed up, Mike thought dinner might go some way towards making amends. He made chicken enchiladas, adding extra cheese and eating some out of the packet.

That's how Harvey found him when he swept into the apartment, shrugging his jacket off. Mike paused, grated cheese halfway to his mouth and more cheese already in his mouth. He looked adorable, like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Harvey grinned at him, his heart pulsating oddly in his chest. _Jesus._ Harvey had believed that he had been in love before. Every moment with Mike told him that he was wrong. He had never been in love, not until the moment he looked at a slight blue eyed man with cheese in his hand and mouth.

"What's all this?" he asked, his tone still amused as he set his briefcase down and made his way to Mike. Mike finished scarfing down the cheese in his hand and wiped the bits off with a piece of kitchen towel.

"Making you dinner," Mike said, feeling a little embarrassed. It felt a bit soppy now. He could feel his cheeks colouring up.

"Smells good," Harvey said as he came up behind him, wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in the crook of Mike's neck. "And the food smells alright too."

"Funny," Mike said, shutting his eyes and relaxing into the hug. Compared to where he had been just over 24 hours ago, cold and alone, he was in heaven. Which made what he did feel all the more stupid. He should have just gone home to Harvey. "How was work?"

"Alright," Harvey murmured, pressing gentle kisses along Mike's shoulder. "I missed you though. I haven't seen you in _ages_."

"Er...well...you _did_ see me this morning," Mike replied, chewing his lip at what he knew was Harvey's steering of the conversation towards his misdemeanour.

"Is this cooking thing an attempt to get out of something?" Harvey asked in a low tone, his breath suddenly tickling in Mike's ear.

"No!" Mike said, wriggling so that he could turn around in Harvey's arms so they were face to face. "I promise. It's...it's me trying to show you that I'm really sorry and I don't need a...er...punishment to feel sorry. Like, I know that's going to happen anyway. So I wanted to show you _before_ that I'm sorry. Because I didn't even think about you at all when I did it. I just sort of got carried away and swept up with the stupid idea and only afterwards did I realise how you must have felt the whole time. So. Not trying to get out of anything. Just trying to show you that I'm sorry and that I am ready to take responsibility for my actions."

Harvey didn't interrupt, he just listened. Mike wasn't articulate at the best of times, but his speech made Harvey feel more emotional than he had in years.

"God, Mike," he whispered, cupping his face in his hands. "I wish I'd met you _years_ ago."

"Then you would have been a paedophile," Mike quipped, but he was beaming. He still couldn't quite believe that Harvey clearly felt so strongly about him.

After dinner, Mike cleared up whilst Harvey went to shower. As he scrubbed the plates and the dishes clean, he began to feel nerves squirming around in his belly. The memory of the last spanking was at the forefront of his mind. How much it had hurt. How embarrassing it had been. Would Harvey go harder this time? Use something other than his hand? Be more harsh? Refuse to cuddle with him afterwards? It was unchartered territories. They hadn't negotiated this from the dom sub perspective. Last time it had just been...punishment. Now there was the added layer.

"Hey," Harvey's voice interrupted his reverie. He took the very clean plate out of Mike's hand and turned the tap off. "You zoned out. Are you okay?"

Mike looked up at him weakly, his blue eyes giving him away.

"Come sit down," Harvey said, locking his fingers around the boy's wrist and giving a gentle tug. Mike put up no resistance. Harvey led him to the sofa and sat down, and when Mike tried to sit he pulled him slightly so he ended up on Harvey's lap instead. Harvey wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him tight against himself.

"Tell me what you're worried about," Harvey said gently, running his hand through Mike's hair. This wasn't usually how he conducted punishments, but he knew this was an important stage in the process of becoming Mike's dom. Mike, unlike others Harvey had been with, wasn't used to this kind of life. He was bound to be nervous. He needed Mike to feel safe and protected and like he had a handle on things. There had to be trust there, otherwise the dynamic didn't work. And Harvey needed Mike to trust him.

"Just...that...I don't know," Mike mumbled, feeling himself blushing again. "This time maybe you...might be angry with me after. Maybe...it will hurt more."  
"How about I tell you what is going to happen, hmm?" Harvey said gently, carding his fingers through Mike's hair. Already Mike could feel himself calming down, his heart rate slowing to a more normal pace and his mouth becoming less dry. He nodded, once. "Okay. When you've done something to earn you a punishment, I will decide how serious your offence is. If it's not that serious, for example if it's low level disrespect or a little mistake, I probably won't spank you depending on your attitude. In those cases, it'll likely be corner time. Is that okay?"

Mike nodded. That was fine. He could handle that. Although he reckoned it would be well boring.

"How will I know if what I've done is serious or not?" Mike asked, chewing on his lip.

"I think you'll know," Harvey said, humour evident in his tone. "But, if you don't, we'll talk about it. There will always be room for dialogue between us. You will always know why you are being punished, Mike, and if you genuinely think I am being unfair, that's when you use the safe word, yes?"

Mike nodded again.

"Give me verbal confirmation," Harvey said, shifting slightly, adjusting Mike so he was sat sideways on so they could look at each other. He kept his hand in Mike's hair. "You will use the safeword if you think I am being unjust."

"Yes," Mike nodded.

"Yes…?"

"Yes, sir," Mike tried. The beam that danced across Harvey's face reached his eyes, and Mike wanted to call him sir for this whole life. It sounded so right. It felt so perfect.

"Good boy," Harvey murmured, and now Mike felt the same joy Harvey had felt at the word _sir._ They were both _so screwed_ if this didn't work out. The pair were already madly obsessed with one another, and it had only been a week and a bit since their first kiss. "Okay. When you have done something bad enough to earn a spanking, I will spank you. Depending on the severity of your crime, I will use an implement like a hairbrush or my belt, but we will work up to those. You're not ready for them yet - although don't take that as free reign to behave ridiculously, because if you force my hand, you won't like it. During your spanking, I won't insult you or be horrible to you. All I will do is ask you questions and make sure you are understanding why you are being punished. The aim isn't to humiliate you or torment you further. And when you have been spanked, all is forgiven and I will comfort you. Okay?"

Mike listened with a growing sense of reassurance. Everything Harvey said assuaged the fears that had been swirling around in his head. There would be no unmanageable amount of pain, no undue harshness from Harvey and when it was over, it was over.

"Okay, sir," he said with a soft smile. Harvey rewarded the response with a gentle kiss, before pulling away.

"Right. Let's get down to the business," the man said, the shift in his persona perceptible. His shoulders dropped, his posture become broader and more domineering. The gentle tone was gone, as was the soft, caring look on his face, replaced by a stern mask. He looked _so hot_. Mike swallowed, and tried to remember how to breathe. _Jesus, Harvey._ "Go and wait for me in the bedroom. Take your trousers down and bend over the bed. I'll be through when I'm ready."

"T-take my-"

"Rule number one of being my sub," Harvey interrupted, raising his eyes to meet Mike's sternly. "I give you an order and you follow it. Any words that come out of your mouth after an order that are not _yes sir_ will be taken as backtalk. And that will only earn you extra."

Mike swallowed back the embarrassment he felt at the instructions, and the stern reprimand and nodded.

"Yes sir," he said quietly before shuffling out of the room. Harvey watched him go, a wry smile on his lips. He'd known that the first few weeks of this would be hard. Mike wasn't used to being a sub, not completely anyway. The man was obviously a closet submissive and more than willing to take orders and obey out in the normal world. But of course, obeying someone who was going to smack your ass was a much more difficult step. Still, Mike's resistance had only been small which suggested the transition may be easier than Harvey anticipated. And, he thought with a grin, the boy clearly liked calling him sir. That was always a bonus. He shook his head, trying to get back into dom headspace. He wouldn't be able to punish the boy if he was feeling or soppy and gooey, now would he?

In the bedroom, Mike was stood in front of the bed, feeling conflicted. First of all, the last spanking he had received had started over his trousers so he didn't see why this one shouldn't. Secondly, he didn't like being sent away to _wait_ for his punishment. That made him feel very childish. And nervous. And thirdly, he _didn't want to pull his trousers down and lie on the bed._ That was just embarrassing. It was like Harvey wanted him to hand him his ass on a plate.

But then, the little voice in his head pointed out that that was the whole point. He was Harvey's. He had decided that he was going to submit to Harvey, which included obeying his instructions. Mike fiddled with his belt as he thought this through. He realised, with a sense of the penny dropping, that this was the exact reason behind Harvey's instructions. Harvey wanted him to break down his sense of control and give it over to him, submitting to Harvey however much he didn't want to. This was not part of the punishment, it was an exercise in submission.

Mike undid his belt, and slid his trousers down to his knees, feeling a confusing mixture of embarrassment and arousal. He wondered if, now they were in this thing, afterwards they would finally...he shook his head,trying to clear the thoughts away. Right now, they would do him no good. Surrendering all pride, allowing his submissive urges to take over, Mike bent himself over the bed, so his body was resting on it and his butt was presented for spanking. He buried his face in his folded arms, shut his eyes and waited.

Harvey didn't leave him long. Often, he found that anticipation was a good part of the punishment. There was something psychologically difficult about lying on a bed with your trousers down, waiting for someone to come and spank you. But Harvey knew that he needed to go slow. Establishing a successful dom sub relationship took time, practice and incredibly deep levels of trust. He knew that Mike already trusted him, but he needed to see that Harvey could be trusted as a dom. Once they were in that headspace, Harvey would be able to punish him how he chose to without worrying that Mike would feel lost. For now, though, it was a process.

He walked slowly into the bedroom and stood, leaning against the door, his eyes taking in the beautiful sight before him. Mike, obedient Mike, had his trousers around his knees and was bent over the bed. His head was buried in his arms, in a submissive pose that he probably hadn't even intended to present. His ass, clothed in tight black boxers that left nothing to the imagination, was presented wonderfully for Harvey to do what he pleased. And he would. Harvey felt his teeth graze his lower lip in absent minded arousal. He had never found someone as attractive as Mike before. He had never loved someone so goddamn much.

Which, he reminded himself, was why he needed to go over there and give the kid's ass hell. Because Mike could quite easily have landed himself in jail over the law firm stunt he had pulled. And Harvey knew that he needed to show Mike how unacceptable that kind of behaviour was. They both had too much to lose. Any behaviour that might take Mike (and his beautiful ass) away from Harvey, was totally unacceptable.

"Tell me why we're here," Harvey said quietly, as he walked slowly towards Mike. Mike felt his mouth go dry at the anticipation of what was to come. His boxers were uncomfortably tight with the arousal he was feeling, but he knew that soon, when the hard smacks started raining down, that would be the least of his problems.

He didn't raise his head; he was blushing at the ridiculousness of his position and what he had done. His childish streak rushed through him as he grew defensive; he had only been trying to help. Harvey hadn't even said thank you.

"Well if you've forgotten already, maybe this isn't nece- owwwwwww!"  
Almost unable to believe what he was hearing, Harvey dealt a firm blow across the middle of Mike's ass, far harder than he would normally start of with. He shook his head to himself. He should have anticipated an outing of Mike's stubborn streak. Mike's hands flew back to cover his backside, and Harvey grabbed them with one hand, pinning them to his back as he delivered two more firm slaps, one to each cheek.

"Want to rethink your answer?" Harvey asked cooly.

Mike was silent. He knew that he was probably going to incur further wrath, but he was having an intellectual struggle with himself. On the one hand, he knew that he had screwed up. He had been tipsy and broken into another law firm, and got caught. He had, he knew, been incredibly lucky that the security guard hadn't called the police. And he also knew that he needed the stability and boundaries that Harvey was clearly so willing to provide. But also, he thought, it couldn't have _killed_ Harvey to at least appreciate why he had done it.

Harvey left it for ten seconds, before asking again.

"You don't get to plead the fifth here, Mike," he warned. "Why are we here?"

"Because you hate me," Mike said before he could stop himself. "And you would rather talk about the bad things I did rather than the good."

Harvey rolled his eyes and debated for a second. If this was an established relationship, Mike's ass would already be red from that kind of backtalk. But, he reminded himself, constant reassurance was needed to fully establish the trust bond between dom and sub. And Mike clearly wasn't quite there yet.

He sat down on the bed, next to Mike, and pushed on his shoulders, indicating for him to move back. Mike did so, surprised that more smacks weren't hailing down on his butt. Harvey pushed on his shoulders lightly so that he was kneeling in front of him.

"Look at me," Harvey said softly. Mike looked up and Harvey tried not to shiver with longing. There Mike was, his boy, kneeling before him with those big blue eyes watching him. _Fuck._ "I know that you were trying to help. I know that. I know that you are a wonderful asset to the firm, and that you are a fantastic lawyer. You know I know that. However, what you did yesterday, however useful for the case, was bad. You need to stay in the shadows. If you got caught, you would be looked into and then we would be in _deep shit._ Who knows how long you could do go down for? I would rather lose every case for the rest of my life than see you go to jail. The firm means far less that you do, Mike. I could live without the law. I'm not so sure that I could live without you, anymore."

Mike was feeling a kaleidoscope of emotions. He was touched by Harvey's words, and felt this weird warm, squirmy feeling in his chest. He hadn't known quite how important he was to Harvey, and, although it was still hard for him to believe such a man could love him, it was reassuring to here him say those things. He also felt aroused at kneeling at his feet, the man towering above him and looking down on him with those searching, sultry eyes. And he felt guilty for accusing Harvey of only looking for the bad. He wasn't sure he was supposed to speak, so he bit his lip and tried to look contrite.

Harvey could tell that the boy had understood the words, and the defiance had faded from his eyes, which now looked kind of beseeching. Harvey moved his hand to cup Mike's cheek and stroked his thumb across it gently.

"So," he said quietly. "One more time. Why are we here?"

"Because I made a wrong choice," Mike said quietly, dropping his eyes to the floor. "I w-"

"Ah, ah," Harvey interrupted, moving his hand to Mike's chin and forcing it up. "You look at me when you speak to me."

The dominant edge in his voice made Mike shiver inside as he dragged his eyes back up. It was so much harder to explain his wrongdoing to Harvey's face. That was the point, he was sure. You couldn't get more submissive than that.

"Uh, sorry, sir," he said, noticing how Harvey's lips curled upwards slightly at the title. "We're here because I made a wrong choice, and I broke the law. Which is bad, because if I get caught, we would both be in a lot of trouble. And. I would go to jail."

"And ruin your life," Harvey finished for him, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh. That too."

Without further ado, Harvey grasped the boy and guided him up and over his knee. Mike grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed and hugged it to his chest, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I want you to think about this next time you get a harebrained scheme in your head," Harvey said as he brought his hand down hard in the centre of Mike's butt. Mike jolted slightly at the sharp slap, and hugged the pillow tighter. "I want you to think about how hard I spanked you," he continued, bringing his hand down over and over again, all in the same place. Mike was squirming already. He could tell this was going to be a tough ride.

"I want you to think about how red and sore you ass was after I finished with you," Harvey continued, his spare hand on the small of Mike's back, pushing down firmly so that boy couldn't wriggle too much. He accompanied each word with a searing smack, watching with satisfaction how Mike's butt bounced with the impact. "I want you to to think _if I do this, am I putting myself at risk?_ And if the answer is yes, you're going to walk away from the idea," Harvey instructed as he stopped his assault on the middle of Mike's ass and started dealing heavy blows to the whole area. Left, then right. Harvey could feel the heat in his hand building up, but he was used to this. Harvey's hand could outlast any bottom in the world.

Mike moaned. His butt was on fire. Each smack hurt worse than the last, and his whole butt now felt like it had been stung by a hundred bees. He wondered how Harvey's hand could _possibly_ be that hard.

"Next time you get an idea like that in your head," Harvey said smoothly, "You will remember how hard I spanked you, on your bare bottom, and you will walk away."

With that, before Mike had time to react, Harvey had grasped his boxers and pulled them out of the way. Anticipating the revolt, Harvey had caught Mike's hand before it had chance to pull the clothing back into place, and he pinned it to the back of Mike's back.

"I decide how you are punished," he said cooly, delivering two stinging smacks to the backs of Mike's thighs in reprimand for the hand. The smacks to his thighs hurt so much more than to his fat protected buttocks and Mike yelped, and tried to get up. Harvey held him back down.

"Let's try that again," Harvey said. "For the record, I will smack your thighs if you misbehave during a spanking. Trying to get up counts as misbehaving too. So I'm going to smack them again, and you are not going to move. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Mike said quickly, his voice slightly shaky. He bit down on his lip, feeling a confusing mixture of fearful anticipation and horniness. It was strange how it was possible to feel horny at the fact that someone just said they were going to smack your thighs.

Harvey lifted his hand and dealt two firm smacks to the same place on Mike's thighs as before, watching in satisfaction as pink bloomed on his white skin. Mike, to his credit, held still and let out a muffled whimper. Harvey reached his hand around and pressed a gentle finger between Mike's lips, prising his teeth away from his lip.

"Don't bite," he said softly. "We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

He could tell that Mike was on his way to making a snide comment, so hastened on with the spanking, not wanting the first proper discipline session to be dragged out by him having to teach his sub not to be snarky. He was sure there would be many more opportunities for that. He smiled to himself. He liked the way that sounded. His sub.

Mike was trying his best to stay still as the pain in his ass grew. Now his boxers were down, each slap felt like fire across his unprotected butt, and Harvey didn't seem to be slowing down. Each swat fell seconds after the last, his hand large and heavy and _ow._ But for the first time since he had been caught by the security guard, Mike felt better.  
Mentally, that is. Not physically.

As he lay across Harvey's knee, with the man's hard hand smacking his butt and showing him who was in charge, he felt calm. It was okay. He had fucked up, but it was okay. Harvey had sorted it out, and now he was sorting him out. Maybe one day, thanks to Harvey, Mike wouldn't make mistakes. And if he did, he knew there was always someone there to pick up the pieces.

Harvey could tell that Mike was sinking into subspace as the boy's wriggles and protests became much less exuberant. He smiled to himself, pleased. Sometimes it took a lot longer for a sub to go into subspace that first time. But then again, he mused, that was because it took trust to get someone there. And Mike already trusted him.

"Good boy," he hummed, his hand not pausing in its' assault. Mike's butt was a deep shade of red, the pink marks on his thighs faded in comparison. "Good boy, taking what you deserve so well. You deserve this don't you?"

"Yes sir," Mike croaked, shivering slightly as Harvey's spare hand began stroking his hair. Oh fuck. He was so turned on. He always got turned on by Harvey's hand in his hair, and there was something desperately sexy about the fact that Harvey could spank and comfort him at the same time.

"What have you learnt, Mike?" Harvey asked as he suddenly stopped the assault on Mike's butt. Mike swallowed and wriggled slightly. He felt oddly disconnected from himself, but still very calm.

"I won't put myself at risk again by doing stupid illegal things, sir," Mike said, unable to keep himself from addressing Harvey like that. It just sounded so good. "I know that you care about me and would be hurt if something bad happened to me. I'm sorry sir."

"Good boy," Harvey praised again, running his fingers down Mike's spine. "Again, for future reference. If you answer me like that, and understand why you have been punished, I will finish up the spanking. If you don't answer me satisfactorily, I will take a brush or a belt to your sorry butt. Understood?"

"F-finish up?" Mike whined. He had been so sure it was over. As Harvey shifted slightly and pressed a hand down on Mike's back, Mike realised his mistake. "I mean - I'm - AH!"

This time, having warned him enough, Harvey delivered a volley of sharp slaps to Mike's upper thighs, making sure to put enough pressure on his back to hold him down. Mike yelped with each slap and threw his head back. The slaps hurt _so much more_ on his thighs. When Harvey finished, tears were leaking out of the corners of Mike's eyes and he dropped his head down, burying it into the mattress.

"Look at me," Harvey said, his tone stern but gentle.

He waited a moment, and Mike knew that he was being lenient. He figured that in the future, he wouldn't be allowed time to collect himself. He swallowed and lifted his head off the mattress, twisting so he could see Harvey. God, he looked so handsome from this angle. All stern and in control. And in his eyes, a tenderness that would have made Mike cry if he was soppy.

"What was rule number one?" Harvey asked.

"You give me an order and I follow it. Any words that come out of my mouth after an order that are not _yes sir_ will be taken as backtalk. And that will only earn me extra," Mike spouted, putting his memory to good use.

"I know this is a learning curve, Mike," Harvey said gently, tracing his fingers lightly along the now red skin of Mike's punished thighs. "It's a lot to take in. You're doing very well."

"Yes sir," Mike whispered, his mouth crooking up in a cheeky grin. Harvey rolled his eyes and pressed Mike's head back into the mattress, muttering 'cheeky sod' as he gave Mike's rump a light swat.

"Right, let's get this finished," Harvey said. "These smacks are going to be the hardest. And as you are receiving them, I want you to really think about this. Commit it to your wonderful memory. And next time you get a dumb idea like that one, remember these spanks."

Mike had a brief moment of horror before the swats began. He had been so sure that Harvey was already hitting him at full power. _There was more?!_ He soon found out that there was. Drawing his hand back as far as he could, Harvey shifted his legs so Mike was tipped forwards, pushing his ass fully into the air so Harvey had an open target.

He let his hand fall, crashing into the middle of Mike's ass again and again, all in the same place. He kept going until he felt the fight leave Mike, and the boy lay prone over his knees, sobbing gently. He delivered three more smacks, of a much lighter intensity, and then stopped. Mike stayed where he was, his ass burning and stinging, and cried. He cried because it hurt and he cried because he felt safer and more loved than he ever had in his whole life.

Later, when they were cocooned on the sofa, Mike laying on his stomach with his head on Harvey's chest, Mike decided that he could spend his whole life like this. He informed Harvey of that fact, and his heart twisted when the man's eyes sparkled.

"You could spend your whole life like this?" the man repeated, grinning. "You _must_. You have no choice. You're _my_ boy now and I'm not letting you go."


End file.
